Gambino
Gambino is best known as Guts adoptive father. He was the leader of a mercenary band, who taught Guts how to fight with a sword, and gave Guts the scar across his nose. In the manga, it was given during a practice fight, but in the anime, he scraped Guts' nose on the night he attacked him with intent to kill. Appearance Gambino was a man with average height, with hair similar to Guts, with short and spiked hairstyle. Gambino also had a muscular body. After he lost his leg he carried a crutch to hold himself. Personality Despite his impressive combat and leadership experience, Gambino was a man who was easily angered, careless, and had no love for Guts. He sold Guts as a child prostitute for one night to Donovan. During the next battle, in which Guts took revenge upon Donovan, Gambino was hit by a cannonball, resulting in the loss of his right leg and ending his career as a mercenary. This incensed his anger towards Guts even further. He blamed Guts for the death of his lover and Guts' foster mother Shisu, as it is considered a bad omen to pick up a child from the corpse of its parents. Despite the end result, Gambino did not always treat Guts with hostility. Flashbacks revealed he did at least train Guts in the life of a mercenary, was more casual towards Guts when the latter reacted with anger upon realizing he was used as a decoy, and gave the young boy valuable lessons in combat. History Gambino Arc Gambino became intoxicated one night and attempted to murder Guts in a fit of rage, saying that Shisu should have never picked him up from his mother's dead body and that Gambino himself blamed Guts for all of the drunken man's misfortunes. He admitted that he sold Guts to Donovan for the night for three silver coins and when asked why, he called Guts disgusting and told him that the one who killed Shisu could not be raised to be loyal like a dog. He then swung his sword against Guts, only to be killed in self defense as Guts slashed through his neck. Boyhood Arc Gambino appeared in two flashbacks of the Boyhood Arc. In the first flashback of his mercenary days with Gambino while Guts is a captive in prison, Guts and the newcomers were unknowingly used as decoys to lure out the enemy. After surviving the ambush, Gambino, in his rare moments of fatherly counsel, teaches Guts that the key to survival on the battlefield is to rely on your own strength and wits and not to depend on others willingly. Guts takes this to heart, which serves as one of the causes for his distrust of other people in his later years. In the next flashback during the duel with the noble's son, Gambino teaches Guts that in combat with heavily armored opponents, the sword can be used in other ways than to just stab your opponents. It can be used as a tool to wrestle your opponent down. This helps Guts in his duel against the heavily armoured noble's son, where he used the sword to pin down his opponent and then made him a hostage to secure his escape. It is unknown whether these flashbacks of Gambino are accurate or simply Guts trying to impose his own vision of Gambino as a father figure. Trivia *Gambino's adoptive child Guts grows to share several traits with him, including an insane lover, a hatred for their respective sons, an abandonment of their respective lovers for another important ideal (Gambino abandoned a dying Shisu to attack a castle while Guts abandoned Casca to take revenge on Griffith for the events of the Eclipse), and loss of half a limb. *Gambino's death in the anime was different from how it was depicted in the manga, with the young Guts running his sword through Gambino's heart as he attacked Guts with intent to kill. *In the Anime series he is voiced by Norio Wakamoto in Japanese, and by Robert Krakowski in English. In the Berserk Film Trilogy, he is voiced by Yasunobu Iwata in Japanese, and by Russell Nash in English. de:Gambino es:Gambino cs:Gambino Category:Humans Gambino Category:Amputees Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Gambino